Time Clock
by HieiYYH
Summary: A demon stole spirit world's time clock and our four favorite guys has to stop her before it's too late for all three worlds.
1. Chapter 1

"She's a wind demon," Botan explained to Yusuke on the roof of his school, "which is even worse for our situation."

"So she's like Jin?" he asked, "I'll just beat her like I beat him."

"No Yusuke," she warned, "a wind demon is really a 'molecular manipulator,' it's just that 'wind demon' is easier to say and classify. Humans called them witches centuries ago. She can materialize anything and teleport with just a snap of her fingers. It's much different than Jin, a _wind master_."

He stood up and asked, "Well what's going to do with Koenma's dumb clock?"

"If that clock is stopped then time on all three worlds will be stopped forever!" Botan said angrily, "I just told you that a minute ago. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I got it now," he replied, "you don't have to yell. So where is this Manaka lady?"

Botan explained, "That's most of the problem, we can't locate her at all. We just know she hasn't made it to human world yet. That means you'll have to go to spirit world and try to track her down."

"Urameshi if you keep-oh hey Botan," Kuwabara said as he came onto the roof, "what's going on? Is the world ending again or something?"

She turned to him and replied, "Well actually Kuwabara we could use your help on this one."

"I don't need his help," Yusuke said, "I've got this, so how do we get to spirit world?"

Botan said to Kuwabara, "A wind demon stole spirit world's time clock and if she stops it all time will be stopped forever in all worlds. Manaka can conceal herself but with your spirit awareness we might be able to track her down faster."

He asked, "So you're saying she's in spirit world right now? How are we supposed to get there?"

Yusuke said, "That's what I'm wondering."

"Koenma has stopped all movement between worlds but he has allowed a small portal for you to enter in the side with me," she explained, "we have to hurry. With all of time stopped Manaka could cause havoc in all three worlds and start and stop time whenever she wants." She got out her ore.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei watched as Koenma frantically stamped away at papers on his desk and threw them around the room. "Prince Koenma," Kurama said, "it seems something is troubling you more than usual."

"Botan should be back already with Yusuke!" he shouted.

Hiei asked, esaperated, "Would you at least tell us why you forced us to come here?"

"Manaka stole the time clock!" Koenma shouted, "And I have a small portal open for Botan to come back with Yusuke but she isn't here yet! What if Manaka escapes?"

Kurama asked, "You have her trapped here? Where?"

"We don't know!" he shouted.

"We're here Koenma sir!" Botan said happily as she walked through the doors to his office.

"Botan!" he shouted, "About time you got here! Have they been briefed?"

"Yes we're wearing briefs," Yusuke replied, "thanks for asking."

Koenma said, "This is no time for jokes Yusuke. Since you're dealing with a wind demon I had Kurama and Hiei onto this mission. Hopefully this will go better than the Saint Beasts."

Kuwabara asked, "What are you talking about? We defeated them!"

"And you nearly died in the process, that can't be what he's talking about," Hiei replied snidely.

Kurama asked Koenma, "Where is Manaka's last known location?"

Koenma put a map onto the screen behind them and said, "This is a simple map of spirit world, over here is where someone last saw her hours ago but she could be anywhere by now."

"I hope we don't have to fight her," Kuwabara said.

"Wind demons are crafty assholes," Hiei said, "they're worse than fighting foxes. This might not even be worth it."

"What?" Kuwabara asked, "I was just saying she's a girl. What about foxes?" He glanced at Kurama nervously.

Botan said, "This is worth it Hiei and no matter the issues we have with her we have to take her down. Come on, I'll lead the way." She took out her ore again and starting flying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man this place is creepy," Kuwabara said as they all ran down the path. The rocks lining it were covered in masks that looked like human and demon faces.

Botan explained as she flew her ore ahead of them, "These are where humans and demons go that can't make peace with death stay until they can."

"Cheery," Yusuke said as he glanced at all of the faces.

"What's that?" Kurama asked as soon as he stopped running.

Hiei jumped over the huge hole that suddenly appeared out of nowhere while Yusuke and Kuwabara fell in. "What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Where did this come from?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan went down and said, "I'll get you out." A spear suddenly flew in her direction as she screamed and flew away.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked as a group of demons suddenly surrounded them.

Kurama asked, "Did Manaka put you up to this?"

"Who cares?" one of them said, "She said not to let anyone pass through here, especially not that spirit detective and his friends." The demons attacked with spears and other projectiles while Botan helped Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the hole. Hiei and Kurama cut down every last demon and kept running forward.

Kuwabara asked, "You think she sent those demons after us?"

"Did you not hear what they said?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei's right, Kuwabara," Kurama said, "She knows we're looking for her and probably has more traps around every corner for us to fall into."

Yusuke asked, "What the hell is that smell?" A fog smoke filled the air around all of them.

"It's nasty whatever it is," Kuwabara replied, "Hey, I'm having a hard time seeing all of you!"

"I know what this is!" Botan explained as she lowered herself to their level on her ore, "It's an intoxicating fog. Don't worry, it only effects animal spirits."

"You mean like Kurama," Yusuke said.

On que, Kurama started laughing histerically as his face turned red and he fell to the ground. "Oh great," Kuwabara said nervously.

"We have to get him out of this intoxicating fog," Botan said, "if he inhales too much he'll die."

Yusuke tried pulled him off the ground and said, "We have to keep moving, you can get drunk later!"

"Noooo," he replied and pushed him away, "you're too dumb to touch me! Ha!" He started laying down.

"No!" Botan shouted, "If you sleep here you'll die!"

"Kurama we've got to go," Kuwabara said as he leaned over and picked him up with a piggy-back-ride.

Kurama replied, "All of your faces are swirly."

Hiei said, "Let's just get out of here already."

* * *

As they walked Kuwabara said, "This fog sure did disappear all of a sudden." He looked behind him and saw that it was all gone.

"It's almost as if someone was controling it," Hiei said as he looked around.

"A rabbit!" Kurama shouted as he jumped off of Kuwabara and ran.

"No!" Yusuke shouted as he ran after him, "Get back here!"

Botan said, "It'll take a while for the toxins to get out of his system, and even then he'll have a nasty headache and probably won't be much help." She watched as Yusuke tried to stop Kurama from chasing an imaginary rabbit.

"This is bad," Hiei said as he saw Yusuke dragging Kurama back.

"I was just _playing_!" Kurama as he tried to pull away, "You're such an old man."

Yusuke replied, "You're the one that's hundreds of years old, right? The irony." Kurama started laughing at him again.

Kuwabara said, "Whenever I imagined Kurama drunk this is not the image I had in mind."

"He's not just drunk," Hiei said, "he's high on hallucnigenics too."

"Wheee!" Kurama said.

Yusuke said, "Let's just keep moving." He pulled Kurama along the path they were still walking on.


	3. Chapter 3

"My head," Kurama whined as they walked to the cliffs Manaka was last seen and he held his head in pain.

"So you're finally thinking clearly again?" Yusuke asked.

"Not so loud," he complained.

Botan said, "I don't see Manaka anywhere near here." She flew around the outer cliffs and looked around.

Hiei replied, "She's probably long gone. This whole trip was wasted."

Kuwabara asked, "Where do we try next? It took us hours to get here. I think I might actually agree with shorty for once, this does seem like kind of a waste of time."

Yusuke asked, "Do we even know if she's still in spirit world? I'm starting to think this is a lost cause."

"My, humans move so slow," a female voice came out of nowhere, "even when demons help those humans, they can get quite delayed." A woman with white hair, wearing all white, floated down to several feet in front of them.

Kuwabara asked, "Who are you?"

"You!" Kurama shouted, "Manaka, where's the clock?" He held his head in pain again.

She replied, "Don't worry little foxy, I have it on me right now. Your little trip wasn't a complete waste like you guys keep saying."

Yusuke said, "You were the one controlling all that fog back there, weren't you?" He pointed to the trail behind all of them.

"I was just taking precautions," she said, "we can't have the best fighter out of your little group in top condition now can we."

Hiei asked, "What did you just say?" He drew his sword and glared at her.

Kurama said, "You might think you've handicapped us but you're wrong!" He took out a rose and turned it into a whip instantly.

Manaka said, "Right, your little rose whip. Don't hurt your friends!" She used her wind powers to wrap it around Yusuke and sting him with the stinger on the end and moved it to Kuwabara to sting him too.

"Damn that hurt!" Yusuke shouted as they hit the ground.

"No!" Kurama shouted. His whip moved on it's own toward Hiei. He cut it into pieces as Manaka wrapped it around him. A piece moved before he caught it in time and slashed his face acrossed his eyes. "Hiei!" Kurama shouted.

"You just became your own worst enemy," Manaka said coldly.

Botan looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara and said, "They're out cold."

"They will be for a few hours," Kurama replied, "Manaka what do you want?"

She replied, "I'm just going to have some fun with this little clock here." She pulled the spirit world clock out of her pocket. A sword suddenly beheaded her, killing her instantly.

"Fool," Hiei said coldly, "I can still see." His jagan was wide open as blood gushed down his face.

"You're actually alright?" Botan asked nervously.

Kurama took out a leaf and it became a long vine, "Hiei, this should stop the bleeding." He handed it to him to wrap around his head.

" _Best fighter_ ," he muttered, "nonsense."

Botan said, "I think Kurama could have done that too, beheading someone from a distance isn't exactly a skill." He grabbed Yusuke and pulled him up.

"I'm not the one that got drunk and high on fog," Hiei replied as he grabbed his sword and the clock from Manaka's lifeless body.

* * *

"Alright, the clock has been found!" Koenma shouted happily as he took it back from Hiei.

Jorge asked, "Should you really be so happy sir? Hiei almost went blind, Yusuke and Kuwabara got knocked out, and Kurama was intoxicated just to get the spirit world clock back."

Botan said, "But we did get it back."

"My head still hurts," Kurama complained.

"Sorry," she replied.

Hiei said, "You better put that clock under lock and key better next time so someone doesn't have to steal it."


End file.
